Paladin: Opinion, by Itikuo-Quetzacoatl
Everyone has a guide of their own. They are good for reference, and they are practical. My guide is about not being a tank. Yes, this is the guide to being a DD...ROFLMAO yeah good luck with that, but hey, if you're going to try it then this is some of the stuff you're going to want to pick up. Keep in mind instances always change, and you can't rely on any one source or method. If you don't understand this go be a mindless job like monk and watch your TP bar. The Job PALADIN / WAR-NIN-DNC The Level SEVENTY FIVE The Race YOURS The Sword of Chivalry Joyeuse Level 70 DMG 35 Delay: 224 Darkness +14 Double Attack= ~45% proc. rate. This sword is ideal if you're trying to push your damage up the most. It's not hard to obtain. A few good friends...Say a EVA THF/NIN, an Enfeeb RDM/BLM, and a couple BRDs can easily kill Charybdis... If you're too lazy to get this sword then go read someone else's guide. The Shield of Prudence Viking Shield It's a level 45 shield, but the Attack+12 is why you want this or Iron Ram Shield for some atk and str mods. If you're not looking for attack and lack accuracy then go with a Tariqah +1. The Bow of Stats As such Paladin has no Archery skill naturally. Only the important stats are listed~ Lightning Bow +1 DEX+3 if you want a bow. But it's better to get an ammo piece. Like say Tiphia Sting. Got Head? It's a matter of your own choice. You can get Homan or Askar, but for me I would go with Champion's Galea LVL 75 HP+15 Counter+3, Now for the added augments that's easy. 1) STR+4 Weapon Skill Accuracy+15 (2) Accuracy+10 Attack+5. Vorpal Blade and Savage Blade will land full hits better ultimately causing more damage. Your normal attacks will land more often with the added accuracy. A bonus to dmg thanks in part to STR+4 and Atk+5. Any questions please ask someone who cares. Alternative IMO is Ares's Mask. The Beast Shadow Breastplate Strength +10, Dexterity -3, Vitality +10, Agility -3, Intelligence -3, Mind -3, Charisma -3, Accuracy +5, Attack +25, Adds "Regen" Effect. Ok so other than the loss of dex this body armor packs a wallop into your melee. Your hits are stronger. Your Vorpal Blade, Swift Blade, and Savage Blade each with a STR+30% mod will benefit from this piece. The added STR more than makes up for the subtracted MND a couple of your weaponskills have a large MOD for. In the end it's a stellar piece, and the Defense of 55 keeps your from taking much damage. Alternatives are the Haubergeon and the Nuevo Coselete(with acc/atk+10 aug). Hands for Master... Ok, so far we have emphasized alot on STR, ACC, ATK. Well, when it comes to hands you may want to pick up a pair of Ares's Gauntlets HP +1%, MP +1%, Strength +4, Vitality +4, Accuracy +10. These things are everything you need in a DD: STR and ACC and hey the other stats are always nice too. It's in the legs Blitzer Poleyn Hey, now STR+2 and DEX+2 are nice stats for DD. Augments of choice in the DD category of this guide would be 2 of the following: ACC+7 ATK+7 Haste+3% Double Attack+2%. I would probably choose Haste+3% and Double Attack+2%. Why? Preference really. Attacking faster and more often. Hammer Time Homam Gambieras HP +31, MP +31, Accuracy +6, Ranged Accuracy +6, Haste +3%, Wyvern: HP +50. All the stats here are nice (except ones for Wyvern and Ranged Accuracy). More HP for when you Spirits Within. More MP for curing self/others or sneaking in that Banish II or Holy. Then you have accuracy so you hit more often and weapon skills land at an even higher rate. You also attack faster with the haste mod. Only other choice I would go for is Askar but that's because my Samurai can use those too. Neck By now you have more than enough accuracy. Still you have some choices. Commonly a DD PLD will wear Chivalrous Chain STR+3 Acc+5 and Store TP are nice DD stats. Most all DD's wear this. If you want something else then go with the Fortitude Torque the Sword Skill +7 basically means atk/acc+7. Rings Earrings Ethereal Earring HP+15 ATK+5 EVA+5 Converts 3% of damage taken to MP (Hit for 100=3MP) I still like this earring and its dual purpose. Added Atk and still have it for tanking. Suppanomimi Sword Skill+5 and enhances dual wield (good for when you sub nin and use say a Tactician Magician Espadon. The effect with both weapons equipped is combined delay -5%; that's basically like taking off 25 delay pts. Belt Warwolf Belt DEF:6 STR+5 DEX+5 VIT+5 Enmity+3 its this or Potent Belt which gives STR+3 Acc+8. Up to you, but I'll go with the Warwolf Belt seeing how my accuracy should be plenty by now. Back Amemet Mantle +1 STR+2 Atk+15. If that's not good enough then get something else and get off my back. The Meal of Champions Dragon Steak Food Effects: (3 hours, All Races) * HP +25 * Strength +7 * Intelligence -3 * Attack +20% (Cap: 150@750 Base Attack) * Ranged Attack +20% (Cap: 150@750 Base Ranged Attack) * HP Recovered While Healing +2 * MP Recovered While Healing +2 * Demon Killer Isn't it obvious that this is the best food? Well, if you're not big on spending gil go with Meat Mithkabob/Chief or something else. If you still lack accuracy then Sole Sushi is the ticket. Weapon Skills Vorpal Blade: 4 hit atk STR+30% Mod Swift Blade: 3 hit atk STR+30% MND+30% Mod Savage Blade: 2 hit atk STR+30% MND+50% Mod Sub Jobs Warrior: Berserk, Warcry, Double Attack, Attack Bonus, are your friends. And the best job for making your melee hit the hardest. Ninja: Dual Wield II. That's about it. Only for those times you won't be tanking and want to not be a MP sponge to the Healer that forgets you can heal yourself. Also an Organics and a Joytoy are very pimp. Dancer: Waltz, Samba, Steps, and Jigs. Best choice to sub when in campaign. End Result of Bonus' HP+ MP+ STR+ ATK+ ACC+ Haste+ Double Atk total with /war= Closure If you see me in game please feel free to give your opinion. Criticism is accepted. Nasty Criticism is blacklisted. Peace I'm out like a fat @#$#$% in dodge ball.